Konoha's beautiful shinigami
by kairi026
Summary: on hiatus
1. the mask

**Kairi's Sky secret base:**

**Kairi:** Hi! Everyone I'm kairi and this my first fanfic, hope you support my story and sorry for the grammar, English is not my strong point when it comes to academic…. Anyway back to the story! Right naru-chan? ^ o ^

**Naruto**: yeah so what's this story about?

**Kairi**: this is another naru-centric story like the other thought with some twist and my own original bloodlines from another Universe.

**Naruto**: *squeal* really I'm going to have a bloodline? …ahem sorry bou't that anyway what's my bloodline? *Big cute puppy eye* '_please tell please'_

**Kairi**: *sweat drop* …..uhm well it's a secret. ^_^"

**Naruto**: WHAT! Why?

**Kairi**: because I want it to be a surprise.

**Naruto**: it's that really needed *pout and look the other way*

**Kairi**: AAWWW *squeal* KAWAII* pinch naru-chan cheeks*

**Naruto**: OUCH! !stop it wa-wait it hurts!

**Kairi**: well sorry for the wait let's on to the story naru-chan the disclaimer please *pet naruto's head*

**Naruto**: *pout with teary eye* kairi don't own Naruto and any anime related idea.

. HEY CUT THAT OUT OUCH!

**Kairi**: *still continuing * soo cute kufufufufuf-oops sorry don't own KHR too.

**Chapter One: the mask **

The sun is rising, sign of the new day for the people of konohagakure no sato (village hidden in the leaves). In a abandon clearing deep inside a forest surrounding the village sat a boy clad in a bright orange jumpsuit, the boy had knee-length sun-kiss long silky blond hair, soft flawless tan skin, round face with slight whiskers like marks on each cheeks, small button nose, pouty pink lips, and big wide baby blue eyes that can put the sky to shame, slim feminine like waist All in all truly a beauty that cannot surpass. He is Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubi jinjuriki(is this right),the prankster, the dead last, the dobe of his class, those are the mask behind this beautiful creature to hide its pain to the outside world.

Being the host of the so-called malevolent fox, his been hate, and shunned for something he can't control _' hmph stupid fool villagers can't see past their pain'_ thought naruto _' well kyo-kun tomorrow is the genin exam it's time to show them the real Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the yondaime hokage and the red whirlpool, Princess of Uzugakure no sato_ (Village hidden in the Whirlpool)_' __**'Yes, my beloved beautiful kit we will show this village full of retarded the true you'**_ answer the kyuubi with loving tone.

Yes naruto know everything from the kyuubi to his heritage he remember the day he discover everything.

_**Flashback:**_

_All the people in the village is busy for the kyuubi festival people are shouting, some arranging goods and open up some booth for games, souvenir, and food. _

_a boy of 5 years old walk to a dark alley he didn't see a shadow following him, then he heard a sound similar to foot-steps he gulp nervously slowly turning his head he can't help but to feel frightened there in front of him a drunken mob of villagers and some shinobi smirking to him with malicious glint in their eyes, he run away as fast as his small legs could, dreading the result if they catch him, while the mob still trailing behind him shouting like _"**die demon!"or" kill the demon**_**" **__and other word that inappropriate to hear for a five year old, he turn to the left corner but that's a wrong move he heard some evil chuckles behind him, he turn only to see that his been corner, the villager started throw rondam things like broken bottle, rock and any thing that would hurt the child the shinobi use kunai and shuriken, one is starting to use a jutsu he close his eyes preparing for the inevitable pain, a sound of thumps and scream of pain made him snap his eyes open to see the idiots laying in the ground bathe in their own blood he look at the corner to see two ANBU wearing dog and weasel mask_

"_are you ok naru-chan__" asked the guy in dog mask his tone lace with concerned for the battered and bleeding boy from the attack "__thank you inu (dog)-san"__ after he said those word he block out__" *sigh*isn't this enough?"__ ask inu to no in particular weasel said __"the poor boy is paying for something he didn'teven do"__ "__why this idiot can't understand the boy is not the demon fox?" __**"I'm sorry sensei I can't do anything for your son please**__**forgive me**__"_ _thought inu. He takes the child and order weasel to go and report to the hokage immediately and take the child to the hospital. _

_**In naruto's mindscape:**_

_Naruto's eyes snap open __**'**__where am I__**'**_ _when his eyes adjust to the light he got a better look he was within a sewer floating within the water. He got up and found that even __though he was in water he wasn't wet. He turned as he heard a sound coming from the dark behind him. He walked toward the sound finding that he was within a maze. He finally reached the end and found a red light blinking at him. As he walked closer to the light he saw that he was in a large cave like chamber with huge bars made of rock and a paper seal placed on the largest of the rocks._

_**"**__**So we finally meet my little jailer**__**"**__ said a growling but hypnotic voice from behind the bars_

_"Who are you and were are we the last thing I remember is being save from the villagers"_

_A figure stepped up to the bars he was one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever seen. He looked around sixteen with dark red hair that reached to his waist. He was wearing a red battle kimono with gold fox design with silver lining. The fox is in a side-facing crouch position with its tail spread reaching in the shoulder blades the same in the back of the kimono _(sorry if this confuses you guys).

_When he saw Naruto staring at him he smirked __"__**What are you looking at kit"**_

_Naruto after shaking from his stupor said"__ nothing"__ and blush a little. _(Aww! so adorable XD)

"_**so cute**_** " **_the teen thought__The teen let out __a deep, dark, very male, and sexy laugh __"__**Ha..ha..kit.. your really amusing**__**"**_

_Naruto shudder inwardly and feel pleasure running down his spine just by hearing the sound he asks __"what do you mean?"__ The teen let out a sigh"__** Listen closely kit I am the Great Kyuubi no kitsune. For your second question we are in your mind".**_

_Naruto looked at him eyes widening after all not every day you can meet a powerful creature like the Kyuuki no kitsune who by the way nearly destroy your village._

"_wha-what? Why are you in my mind shouldn't you be dead by now and why did you__attack the village?"_ _naruto asks __**"why should I answer?"**__ naruto used the big puppy dog eye no jutsu, and kyuubi can't resist the cuteness and gave in._

"_**Fine listen and don't asked a question until I'm finish k'?**__**"**__naruto nodded_

_**"It started a night before October 10th. I, personally, am much more comfortable in my human form then in my 200 foot tall fox form. I was sleeping in my den when an Uchiha walked inside. Before I could move, he captured me in his genjutsu.i tried to break but I can't. Then after I regain my consciousness in front of me a human you called yondaime came and seal me into his new born baby, you. The next thing I knew, I was trapped in here. A little taping into your memories, and I found out what I did**_**."** _The Kitsune shook his head__**." **__**Can't believe those foolish human did to you how can you stay sane kit is beyond me, well I'm really sorry….yeah really**__**" **__said kyuubi awkwardly theirs a long silence until he heard a sob coming from the boy he started to panic____**"hey, I said I'm sorry right**__**"**_

_Sniffing naruto said "__no that's not it I forgive you, just now I finally know my father only to know his dead and my fathers the one who seal you in me why did he choose me__"_

Kyuubi sigh "_**kit I know what you feel but your father can't do something he himself wouldn't do to his own child, beside you're his son who would he trust? , of course his own flesh and blood, I know they love you I heard him saying it"**_

_Naruto sniff and whiff his tears____**"**_really?"

"_**really**__**" **__kyuubi answer eyes softening at the sight of the lovely boy__** "his so kind nature why those foolish human can't see it" thought kyuubi sadly."if only I can make up to him… … of course I can!"**_

"_**kit do you want to be a ninja even for this **_**trash**_** of a **_**village**_**"**__said kyuubi growling at the mentioned of the village._

"_Yes why?__" said naruto face showing confusion __**"well if you want I can train you to become strong**__**" **__**"**__really ?__**" **____kyuubi nodded____**"yes**__**" **__naruto jump up and down bouncing everywhere, the vixen shook his head on the kid's antics._

"_Thanks kyuubi ...Wait is kyuubi your real name or just a title?__ Naruto ask his head tilted to the side in question, __"__**well its just a title my real name is kyomaru **_( **kairi: sorry don't have any good idea for the name) **_** just call me kyo"**_

"_kyo-kun thank you"__ naruto run to kyo and hug him I mean hug his leg. Kyuubi's eye went wide in shock he never expect to be hug but return nevertheless, naruto beam to him and because of their close approximate kyo feel the full force of naru-chan's cuteness" __kyo what's the matter you ok" __ naruto said with concern, the pedo-err….. Perverted fox wave his hand and turn around while holding his face "__**kit go back you need rest tomorrow we will start your training"**__ naruto wave goodbye and disappear if you look closely you can see a drip of blood in the fox face from the nosebleed _(**kairi:** what a pedophile)(**kyo:** HEY! it's not my fault *grumble*)_._

_**Flashback release :**_

He can't help but smile "_**hey, kit we should go its getting dark"**_ naruto look at the sun setting in the horizon "_yeah, beside I need to rest for tomorrow's exam" _kyo nodded inside his mind _" I can't wait to see their faces after they see my true form"_ you can see a glint of mirth in his eyes kyo can't help but laugh a very evil laugh that sent chills all though out the elemental country even the other jinjuriki and the other kage, and thought one thing "_something interesting will happen"_ despite his laughing only being in naruto's head.

**Hokage tower:**

The Sandaime know as the professor and god of shinobi busy doing some paperwork _'damn paper work "_thought the old kage when he heard a bone chilling laugh that can make the shinigami shiver in fear "_this is a bad sign I wonder if this has something to do with naru-chan _(kairi: the hokage know about every thing about naruto and the kyuubi) ".

**Sky secret HQ:**

**kairi **: and cut their my first chapter is finish what do you think guys?

**Kyo:** well that's all for now

**Naruto:** please read and review * puppy eyes no jutsu*

**Kyo:** *propelled backward because of nosebleed …again*

**Kairi**: Tch tch... You never learned don't you?

**Naruto**: *naruto look confuse* what happen?

**Kairi:** by the way sorry about deleting the first one this is the true first chapter their some few changes though, I reaaaallyy sorry for those three who review the first one thank you so much to AngelDanny, Turok1, and demidono2, the answer to you're question is this _might_ both can be yaoi, yuri and their some opposite sex relationship so to simplify naruto attracts both side. But definitely have yaoi

**Kairi: **so wait for the next chapter bye guys!


	2. the beginning

**Kairi's Sky secret base:**

**Kairi:** Hi! Everyone this is the next chapter of KBS sorry for the wait, hope you guys don't kill me!

**Naruto:** readers you can kill kairi and please make me an exception please?

**Kairi:** naruto you traitor how can you do this?... ToT

**Naruto:** but it's not my fault if you're lazy.

**Kairi:** course not I'm just busy for school and I'm still new to this remember I'm just a beginner.

**Naruto:** really? *Not look convince*

**Kairi**: really!

**Naruto**: uh-hu! *still not look convince*

**Kairi:** ahh! Forget it will you anyway let's go back to the story naru the disclaimer!

**Naruto:** *whisper* your just changing the subject (**kairi:** did you say something?) ekk! No. Anyway guys' kairi don't own naruto and the other diff. anime idea come from them.

**Kairi**: k" let's on to the story

**Chapter two: the beginning **

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror looking on his form._ ' I have my father's hair, eye and skin color with my mother's beauty I wonder if anyone will suspect I'm their son ' __**"their's a possibility kit so you should avoid using the jutsu you learn from your father's clan especially those know jutsu of the yondaime hokage " **_kyo said _"do you think I can use things that I learn from my mother's clan?" _asked naruto_** "yes kit you can by the way I will give you something special if you pass the genin exam" **__said kyo____"__**its not like you can't after all your just pretending"**_ thought kyo _"really kyo-kun?" __**"Really! "**__" thank you!"_

"_**I know kit, I think you should go now" "**__alright"_ naruto cut the mental connection and put the genjutsu in place, he start his trek to the academy, he jump in the window to his classroom and observe the room, to his right three row ahead sit the Nara and Akimichi clan heirs, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, in the next lower row sit the Aburame clan heir, Aburame Shino sit next to him in left is the shy heiress (**kairi:** yeah right..=_=) of Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata,

On his right sit the loud son of the current head of the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Kiba ,

In the first row is the so called last Uchiha, the big arrogant, egotistical, self-centered bastard, Uchiha Sasuke (sorry guys even thought I'm a sasunaru fan I still HATE his gut, damn him for making naru-chan cry! I'll make sure u will regret being with the pedophilic snake bastard in this story, VEAGANCE IS MINE MMWWAAHAHAHAHAHA! This laugh is provided by yours truly LAMBO –SAMA! MMWAAHHAHAHA! ) ( **lambo:** its nothing kairi now where's my candy?)(**kairi:** here lambo nice making business with you XD) (**lambo:** your welcome bye) (**kairi:** sorry guys can't help but my heart is screaming justice for our poor cute uke T_T ….now back to the story).

He ponder, this are the only student his expecting to graduate from this year especially his secret best friend hinata who also use a mask to hide her true self… wait some are missing , and speak of the devil the door open with a loud bang, in the door stood the most scary creatures most terrifying even for the kyuubi because of their ability to produce an earsplitting sonic sound waves!, at least for the pink one, Yamanaka Ino and the terrifying creature Haruno Sakura ( I don't hate sakura he will be like a big sister for naruto in the later story and I'll pair her to someone more deserving for her and not the emo so for now sakura fans bare a little K' and sasuke I'll consider ) .

Yamanaka Ino is the heir for the Yamanaka clan and sakura well from a civilian family with no ninja background, "_oh yes! ino and sakura". _The two girls start fighting who's going to sit next to their sasuke-kun, "Ha! I win I'll sit next to sasuke-kun" "are you blind forehead girl I win!" "No I win ino-pig" "what did you said forehead girl" "I **said **I win ino-pig" "forehead" " ino-pig" "billboard brow " "blond-haired bimbo" (**kairi:** no offense to blondes )" pink-haired banshee" "so troublesome " interrupt shikamaru " WHAT DID YOU SAID YOU LAZY BUM! "Chorus both sakura and ino, shikamaru sigh and mutter troublesome " can you two please lower you voices "ask shikamaru "**NO!"**.

Naruto can't help but chuckle in amusement "_their still act like kids oh well soon they will understand the real world and the dangers outside the walls of Konoha". _He thought while looking in the sky outside the window "_I really love the sky oh! How I wish to fly". _Inside naruto kyuubi hear this and chuckle "_**how ironic oh! You will be because your naturally born with wings my little naru-chan"**_kyo thought (**kairi:** kyo know something you don't know naru-chan!") (**naruto**: what! What it is?) (**kairi:** secret just wait it will be a surprise) (**naruto:** *naruto pout* mou) (**kairi:** kufufufu so cute).

Sakura and ino still continue their bickering when sakura feel something isn't right, one thing is missing she survey her surrounding she spotted naruto looking on the window " _he looks mature, cool and calm" _ (**kairi:** let's make the genjutsu look like the yondaime in his yonger years k', beside naruto is his son after all come on those villagers are all total idiot blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin minus the whiskers haay!) thought sakura and blush,(**kairi**: so cute let's face it sakura is really cute especially in her younger years so I can't really hate her completely) when ino see this she look on where sakura is looking, she see naruto looking outside and thinking the same thing as sakura and you know what?, blush of course.

"Hey! Naruto what's wrong? "Finally after snapping on her stupor shouted sakura "Huh! What?" ask naruto "why aren't you bugging me on a date?" everyone look in naruto's direction even sasuke is curious but he's not showing it." "Yeah! naruto why?" ino added after shaking her self " well I think I …" "_shit I forget about my mask!" _"I'm nervous about the exam" he finish kiba snort" you should because its impossible for a dobe to pass" Kiba said smugly "yeah that's right your not like my sasuke-kun" sakura said.

Naruto prevent his self to roll his eyes "hey did anyone hear a dog's bark " kiba growl everybody laugh "why you, your just a deadlast " said kiba, "oh there's the dog hey who left this puppy?" naruto still ignore, everyone laugh harder shikamaru snicker "_smart mouth"_ though the lazy genius, kiba in anger start attacking the blonde when Iruka come and use his famous jutsu the **demonic big head** " SHUT UP AND SIT YOU BRATS!" every student sit immediately "okay everyone today's the exam to become a genin so do your best and good luck .

**Hokage tower:**

In the hokage's office every jonin are present and watching through the use of the third's crystal ball.

A man with beard and have a cigarette wearing a standard jonin uniform and cloth under his vest with the kanji for fire chuckle "smart mouth" he said while the women in his side giggle a women with black hair and exotic red eyes.

Sarutobi laugh "yes indeed the kid never failed to amuse me "the other jonin chuckle "I like the boy's attitude he handle the situation perfectly" said a woman with purple hair and brown eyes.

"_sensei your son is just like you and lady kushina_" thought a silver haired man.

**Back to the ninja academy:**

You can only hear the movement of pencil's scribbling busy answering the test paper, naruto is looking on his paper "_this test is easy ""__**yeah you already know this but don't answer all question, pick a few easy one so no one will suspect ""**__yeah"___naruto start answer slowly and finish 5 sec. before the ring came signaling the time of answering is over.

"Okay guys next is weapon test "everyone stood and got outside each student is called one by one alphabetically after the test the result came the highest is sasuke next to him is shino followed by hinata then ino, naruto barely pass.

"Next is ninjutsu test please wait inside the classroom until I call your name one by one first Aburame Shino" naruto wait until he fall asleep "Uzumaki naruto,..naruto NARUTO" said/shouted Iruka "huh?…oh coming Iruka-sensei"

Naruto stood inside the room "ok naruto you just need to make three clones to pass" said iruka naruto concentrate with a big poof of smoke reveal something made both mizuki and iruka's **(kairi**: yeah right as if you don't know)mouth to drop there stood at least 50 clones "O-ok naruto congratulations here's you're forehead protector" "thank you Iruka-sensei" naruto put his hitai-ate on his left shoulder iruka smile happily finally seeing his lil' brother to graduate after years of holding back his true skill, mizuki look like he is a devil from hell planning something bad for the blond this never pass for both iruka and naruto, iruka make hand sign that anbu use to communicate to their comrade silently _" his planning something to you be careful naruto" "gotcha"_ he nodded.(**kairi:** the reason iruka can use it willl be reveal in the later story).

**Outside the academy:**

Naruto sat on a swing near a tree all the kids parent are here today happy to see their child to be a official ninja of the leaf, two woman near naruto start talking "what they let the demon pass " "shhh! Shut up remember the third's law" "but" "sshh" both woman settle in to a glare naruto hearing their conversation roll his eyes mentally _"geez as if I would suddenly caught on fire" _**"kit let's pay them back ""**_why not?" _naruto made a one hand seal, a rock and mud suddenly appear in the way of the two woman no one see this but iruka, the bitches both trip on the rock falling face-first in the mud people see this laugh and iruka snicker "_serves you right bitches" _(**kairi:** *gasp* what have I done!.) iruka thought, he see mizuki coming to naruto he immediately perform hand sign, naruto who caught this slip on his mask. Iruka hide and activate his sensitive hearing.

Mizuki sit next to naruto "hey! Naruto congratulations on passing the exam " "oh! Thanks mizuki-sensei " said with a wide foxy grin _"ellkk! __**sensei**__ I want to puke" _thought naruto

"but the exam is not over yet" " what do you mean mizuki-sensei?" "there still the last test that we only give to skill ninja like you" "really!" said naruto with "wide-eye effect" "yes" "what it is?" here mizuki smile evilly "the test is like this".

**Sky secret HQ: **

**Kairi: **and there finish hay! Thank goodness.

**Naruto:** yup finally the second chapter is finish

**Iruka:** hi! Kairi and naruto

**Kairi and naruto**: hi! Iruka/iruka-sensei

**Kairi:** Anyway guys just wait and the entire secret will be reveal

**Naruto:** I can't wait!

**Iruka:** so please read and review

**Kairi/naruto/iruka**: see ya guys!


	3. the awakening

**Kairi's Sky secret base:**

**Kairi:** Ohayo guys!

**Naruto:** hi kairi so how's this chapter

**Kairi:** well here is the time you waiting naru!

**Naruto:** what?

**Kairi:** your bloodline will be revealed

**Naruto:** really! What are we waiting for?

**Kairi:** well the disclaimer

**Naruto:** oh yeah I forgot hehe sorry guys'. Kairi don't own naruto or any anime related idea.

**Kairi:** =_="…..well let's on the story.

**Chapter three: the awakening **

**Somewhere outside the forest of konoha**

Naruto sit in the ground waiting for the idiot traitor

'_Well looks like his not coming anytime soon' _thought naruto

"_**Kit while no ones here let's check the scroll " **_Kyochime

' _right'_ answer naruto

Naruto open the scroll he scan the inside and see a jutsu **kage bunshin no jutsu **_'kyo kage bunshin?"_

'' _**it's different from a bushin, kage bushin is a jonin level technique, this jutsu create solid clones that not just illusion like bushin when dispel it can pass experience or knowledge to the original I think you should learn it. It will help you in your training. ' **_Kyo explain

'_hai!'_ said naruto

**After 3 minutes**

He surprisingly finish it and because of his massive chakra reserve. _**"he finish it for only 3 minutes most will take time well why not I'm surprise "**_thought Kyo "after that he scan the scroll for some more and practice he finish 5 more for hour "_kyo there's a____lot of jutsu's here I can't finish this all" _he whine and pant.

"_**kit how 'bout copy the scroll but only choose few useful jutsu"**_said Kyo like is the__most obvious thing in the world which it is___"yeah! Sorry…" _he said while looking sheepishly the fox sweat drop, he pull a scroll and ink and start copying the scroll, while writing he stumble in a blood seal "_to Uzumaki Naruto" _under the seal _**"open it naruto its from your father and mother" **_he nick his finger and smear some blood in the seal with a small puff came a scroll, the scroll is red with golden swirl design and storm in silver, he open the scroll inside is four more seals with different colors he decided to open the first one with orange color two scroll puff in existent the one is red and the other is yellow

He read the red one it says like this:

_**Dear, Naruto**_

_** Hello naru-chan this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki, you probably know about us when you read the scroll the sandaime give you , if your reading this, it means the old man deem you worthy enough to know about of our clan's **__**Bloodline**__**, yes naruto you have a bloodline it's called **__**heaven's feather**__** we are the descendant of kami the goddess of life we have a special kind of chakra the **__**light chakra**__** letting us use light release this chakra is more potent and dense than a normal one for example to produce a bushin you just need to use 2% of normal 20% you used **_(**kairi:** I just made this up, I don't really know exactly how much percent the ninja use this example is to explain how potent and dense this chakra is. So it means that light chakra is 10 times more than normal chakra,)_** we naturally born with massive reserve and our chakra can use for healing too, this chakra is the reason why we live longer and stop to show physical ageing so they call the Uzugakure, the village of long life and we have WINGS! Yes we can fly you just need to put light chakra on your back and they will show, to deactivate just put again light chakra and they will retract, the clan jutsu is in the golden colored seal, that's all naru-chan remember we love you so much my little angel.**_

_**You're mother,**_

_**Uzumaki Kushina**_

Naruto was shock because of the revelation but before he can think more about this he sense a familiar chakra signature the person came as iruka he perform hand sign _"get ready naruto, mizuki is coming_" naruto nodded

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING "shouted Iruka

"Hehe you find me iruka-sensei" said naruto sheepishly "now why did you steal the forbidden scroll of sealing?" "wel-..." his cuts off when a fuuma shuriken descended on them but naruto evade it barely.

"Mizuki what are you doing?" "Very good iruka you found the demon brat" said Mizuki

Iruka still on his acting mode adopt a confuse look until he realize the situation "naruto don't give him the scroll he use you to get it!"

"Hand me over the scroll you brat "said Mizuki

"No" naruto retort mizuki annoyed flung a set of shuriken and kunai which iruka block to protect the blond ninja "hahaha! You're such a fool iruka " mizuki grinned like a maniac in drug "naruto do you want to know why everyone hate you" iruka paled visibly but inside his grinning of a entertainment that sure to come "MIZUKI NO!" the bastard continue " its because the yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, he seal it inside you, you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune " mizuki laugh, the two wonder if he snap already "hahahahahah!" naruto laugh which startled mizuki "mizuki you idiot I already know about the kyuubi and for the billionth time I'm not the fox" said naruto in a bored tone

Mizuki look in shock his plan now all destroy "you demon die!" he pull a fuuma shuriken and throw it to our blond hero, but naruto because of exhaustion in his training can't move he close his eyes for the inevitable pain but it never come he crack one eye and his eyes widen, in front of him is Iruka shielding him from the attack "naruto.. Are you alright" Iruka cough blood.

Naruto can't believe that the only one he thought as a brother is in front of him injure, in what happen he can't control his emotion red chakra start to encircle him, until it change to blackish red with silver white tint "**what's happening kit ! Kit! KIT!" **shouted kyo in panic, worried for his container.

"**YOU DISGUSTING WRECH HOW DARE YOU HURT IRUKA-SENSEI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **boom a voice that void like the death but melodic like an angel at the same time.

The sphere reveal something they both never seen before naruto is naturally beautiful but in activating his bloodline(s) the features enhance more with few changes his hair lengthen pass knee that curl a bit and turn to pure golden with silvery white and orange red highlight with two locks in the side of his face and bangs framing his face, soft creamy healthy pink skin, and his eyes, his eyes were the one most noticeably change his sky blue ocean eyes is now like crystal mirrors darkens a bit with silver tint, his cloth change too he now wear dark blue battle kimono that perfectly show his lightly muscle, leaned but feminine body the kimono stop on his mid-thigh, with dragon and floral design in aqua blue with silver out-lining and silver white obi, in those shapely legs adored his with black knee sack, under black battle boots with blue strip running down in the boots side and to finish the outfit his wearing a dark blue choker, naruto can be only describe as a deadly goddess.

Iruka look stunt but Mizuki is not doing any better his jaw drop in the dirt floor and saucer plate eyes, well that's expected . But that's not all something incredible happen two white wings with silver and gold highlight sprout in his back.

If the two looks shock and surprise this time they nearly have an heart attack, naruto never noticing what happening continue he look in Mizuki's direction said person shiver in fear of being stare with those beautiful but icy emotionless eyes, a sword materialized in thin air the sword has blue and white warping with dragon like shape in the hand guard it sheath is black with silver dragon adoring it. The two ninja can clearly feel the power emanating from the sword, suddenly naruto disappear only to reappear in Mizuki's back and slices him in four pieces while iruka looking in the scene with wonder and disbelief.

"That's for all the things you did to me and iruka-sensei" iruka heard naruto say with cold voice that maid him shiver.

There a long silent finally naruto look in his teacher and ask "are ok iruka-sensei" Iruka snap and come to his sense nodded and smile while saying "yes I'm ok naruto thank you" naruto smile gently though he never notice how attractive the smile or iruka's blush.

This is the scene the anbu came all stood shell shock especially the site of a goddess said goddess spoke in a melodic gentle voice "Tora-san sorry for inconvenience will you please take care of that" gesturing to the pile of flesh and blood the is Mizuki, "thank you for your help tora-san, come on naruto we should go to the hokage tower "and the anbu captain could only nod in stupefied belief this beauty in front of them is the prankster of the village, the loud mouthed, boisterous brat.

"Ok iruka-sensei" they both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**Kairi's Sky secret base:**

**Kairi:** well finish I hope you guys like it.

**Naruto:** kairi why did you take so long and the fighting scene is sooo short that is if you can say it's a fight scene.

**Kairi:** I'm sorry I'm just really busy anyway thanks to akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune for reading my fanfic. I hope you continue on supporting my storey and any comments our welcome. The mystery about naruto's **bloodline**(s) will be reveal in the next chappy

**Kairi/naruto:** bye everyone!


	4. Bishounen poll

Kairi: hi guys I'm ANNOUNCING a poll of bishounens that will be Naruto's lovers this is the list of the HAWT bishies:

Hatake Kakashi (sexy sensei)

Uchiha Itachi (damn hot panther )

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Neji

Momochi Haku

Momochi Zabuza (damn those rifling muscles)

Sabaku no Gaara

Aburame Shino

Akasuna no Sasori

Morino Ibiki

The Pyromaniac Deidara

Uchiha Madara (damn my naru-chan is soo damn attractive to Uchihas)

Nara Shikamaru

Remember Naruto can only have the top six from this plus Kyuubi and other original characters from me to be his lover(_**s)**_! Bye bye.


	5. hiatus

Hello! Minna-san sorry for not updating this past few weeks I am currently unable to use my computer and because I'm busy with various thing I can't start making chapters thought I thinking of new stories.

for those who support my story thank you very much but this fic will be under hiatus for awhile I don't know how long for various reason And It might be restart all over again I'm not satisfy in the current flow of the story and changes will take place and now I'm still developing new stories and improving this one

So for now ciao guys'''''': D


End file.
